Heretofore modular floor units have been made of wood surfaces and backing but none have been to my knowledge made as claimed herein. The closest prior art known to me at the time of filing this application are the following U.S. patents found on a search prior to filing. They are:
______________________________________ 457,788 G. R. McKenzie 1891 1,925,068 M. Gray 1933 2,018,711 A. Elmendorf 1935 2,114,474 J. Labra 1938 3,619,964 F. Passaro et al 1971 ______________________________________